The Slurping Chronicles
by VintageLyre
Summary: It's not anything different. Her friend is in the hospital again. It's just another visit to one of the places she hates most because of his stupidity...or so she thinks.


**Hey there kiddies. This is something that I had written during the Spring and meant to post all along, but kept forgetting to do so. It's just a little thing I came up with in Creative Writing class when my friends and I were joking about a situation similar to this. It was hilarious to us, though the lower classmen thought we were too far gone. I can't for the life of me remember how we got onto a topic like the one you're going to read about, but we just did. That's how we spent our class time. Making up stupid things as opposed to actually writing. Our look at it was: we were seniors, what did we care? I hope you like and and find it as funny as we did. I'm posting this because I want feedback, and so that those who read my other fics can see that I'm still alive and still kicking.**

**Side note: If you do read my other fics, they're coming along slowly. I'm half way through _Chosen_ so bear with me. Check out my blog for further information: www. addiej. blogspot. com**

* * *

A man lay on a hospital bed, the machines beeping softly, his heart steady. Multiple tubes were going in and out of him, the IV in his left hand. He shifted slightly in his sleep, mumbling a few words before falling silent.

There was a packet of blood hanging on a hook, the color a deep burgundy. Through the silence, a noise could be heard, unnatural to a hospital, and the cause of such a noise unseen.

Once more, the man twisted and laid his arm across his stomach, unconsciously seeking more comfort. As he did so, one tube was missing from the bouquet…the small tube leading to his blood packet.

* * *

I sighed as I drove to the city's hospital. It was the third day my friend was in the hospital, and the second visit of mine. I knew the visiting hours would be over soon, but it was the best I could do. I had, after all, just gotten off work.

Parking my car in the lot, I sighed once more, thinking of all the trouble the idiot I call a friend tends to get into. It was his fourth visit to the hospital within a two year time frame. Imbecile.

I walked to the front desk and nodded to the woman. Her hair was disheveled, eyes frantic for some reason.

"Hi, I'm here to see Philip Lancaster. Should I just go on up?" I asked the woman.

She looked at me. "That might not be a good idea. There's a little problem at the moment."

I was about to ask her what that could be when I heard screaming from behind me. I turned to see a man running down the hall. He looked like a mad man to me, but perhaps he was just frightened of something.

"Vampires! Vampires!" he kept shouting over and over again.

Nope, definitely a mad man.

* * *

I thanked the nurse before making my way to Philip's room, vaguely wondering if security had caught the mad man yet. I shook the thoughts from my head as I continued down the hall, glancing at the landscape paintings hanging on the walls.

In my honest opinion, the walls were much too white, and combined with the tiles, I might as well have been stuffed into a straight jacket and put into a room with padded walls. Well if not me, then certainly Philip, what with all of the stunts he pulls all of the time. It would definitely keep him much safer.

I sighed as I reached his room number and opened the door. He was asleep, but there was the strangest noise coming from somewhere within the room, and it wasn't the machines. I stepped into the room and looked around myself, trying to pinpoint anything out of the ordinary.

Finally, my eyes rested on the tubes and IV, but something was off. With sudden clarity I realized the small tube leading to the blood bag was not giving blood to Philip, but rather breaking off and leading downwards, underneath the bed.

My trepidation mounting, I got down on my hands and knees and got as close to the floor as possible, trying to see under the bed. What I saw was the last thing that I had ever expected. Under Philip's bed, sat a man with pale features and dark hair, the tube leading to the blood bag in his mouth, sucking on it furiously. In his haste, he was making slurping noises, like one would when drinking soda through a straw.

He looked up and his eyes widened in shock as he realized that he had been caught. The man stopped mid slurp and held his hands up, as if he were under arrest, smiling sheepishly, the tube still in his mouth. I stood up and shook my head, ready to walk out the way I came. This must be some sort of alternate reality.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I know it's short, but it is finished...I think. It was meant to be a series of many but it looks longer written that typed. I'm sorry. I may feel the need to add more in the future. We'll see what happens :) Cheers!**


End file.
